


【TRHP】晚安吻

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 背景参考the gambler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 算是the gambler的同人？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort





	【TRHP】晚安吻

“我曾经十分困惑那种感觉是什么，我猜想那是我们前世的恩怨所带来的影响，即使今生我们都无法杀死对方。”汤姆注视着面前男孩的翡翠色眼睛“后来我发现我错了，让一个斯莱特林承认自己犯了错十分困难，尤其是黑魔王，哈利你应该感到高兴。”

“谢谢你的夸奖。”哈利干巴巴的回应。

汤姆并没有在意哈利的敷衍，继续说着“我们之间的关系也许不止一个吻，你说呢男孩。”

哈利这些天里第一次露出这么真诚的笑，他说：“我承认，我对你的确有一些特别的感觉，但是那都是之前的事了不是么汤姆？”

汤姆应该觉得愤怒，没有人可以拒绝他，但是此时的他却更加兴奋，他是真的被这头格兰芬多的狮子吸引了，他会让哈利喜欢上他的，要知道，他可是黑魔王，没有人可以拒绝他，汤姆眼中充满了欲望，但是，他只是起身在哈利嘴上轻轻蹭过“晚安，男孩。”


End file.
